


Fools Fall In Love

by conflictedwolfe



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romance, Self-Discovery, Sexuality, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conflictedwolfe/pseuds/conflictedwolfe
Summary: Did David King intentionally become a jerk?Not on purpose, but with a father that forced and manipulated you into thinking that you could not lead a group of sheep without a backbone, you would get a little cynical now wouldn't you?Now, within his final years at college, David forced himself to be the popular kid that would push others around just for the sheer fun of it and it is all games to him till a certain figure appears into his life that makes him reevaluate who he really is as a person.It makes David wonder...Can you really be a friendly person and still get what you want?
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. The Introduction To Reality

Was this a dream? Was this reality? What the hell was going on? 

The boy stared at the tall lad, who just happened to be his crush, wondering if this dude was speaking to the right person. Only because Dwight knew that there was no possible way that this guy liked him. That this guy was actually fond of him and actually...

“Are you even listening Dwight?” The guy asked, softly chuckling. “Or do I have to repeat what I just said?” 

Dwight still continued to stare in silence, perplexed by the situation that befell him. A situation that caused him to look at the man that was before him differently. It caused his stomach to slightly churn a bit as he tried to process the question that was just asked. 

“Dwight?” The guy asked, the smile instantly vanishing and returning a worried look on his face. 

“Wait…” Dwight replied, holding his hand up to the man’s face. “I am trying to comprehend the fact that you just asked me out…” 

“Well, duh..” The man chuckled, giving a soft shrug. “Why else would we be standing here alone?” 

The guy did have a good point. There was no one around them and this made Dwight very happy because his face was red as a tomato and he didn’t want himself being outed to the whole school, because that was the fun part! No one knew that he was a gay male. 

With how conservative the townsfolk were, he didn't want to take the chance to out himself in front of the friends that he had and he also wanted to avoid upsetting his parents as well. That was the last thing he wanted to do. 

Additionally, he knew David had a big following. He knew that he had his own entourage and the fact that David was pulling this sort of behavior, it really did make Dwight's blood boil. 

The very thought of him even pulling this sort of behavior...It didn't make since because David had so much to live for. Such as a beautiful girlfriend, a nice car, a family filled with famous celebrities, and even a great enough chance to win the title of prom king! 

Dwight on the other hand was a different story...

He was single, relied on public transportation, a divorced mother who was working as a part time waitress, and a position within the Student Government that classified him as a mega nerd. 

At this point, Dwight felt like he was dreaming and he did the only thing he thought he could to wake himself up. So he raised his hand to the back of his head and he smacked himself in an attempt to wake himself up. 

David let out a audible gasp and reached out, grasping onto Dwight's hand. It caused Dwight to flinch slightly as he held a strong and feared look in his eyes. One that made David released his hand immediately. 

“Gosh Dwight, what's the matter with you?!" David growled, running his hand through his thick black hair. 

"I thought this was a dream..." Dwight said sheepishly, looking at the ground. "It's just...What you did, it kind of threw me off guard." 

David let out a exasperated sigh, tilting his head to the side as he watched Dwight look directly at the ground and then back at him. 

“What?” Dwight said, raising an eyebrow at him, holding a confused look on his face. 

"I am getting the impression that you think I am lying to you..." David said with a concerning tone. "To which, I want to firmly say that I am telling the-" 

“Well, it’s kind of hard to believe what I am hearing…” Dwight replied, interrupting “The famous Quarterback, who has a girlfriend might I add, is asking the lowly Student Body President who is committing sin.” 

“As if you aren’t a homo yourself Fairfield.” David replied, watching as Dwight actually dropped his jaw wide open. 

Silence befell the two as David and Dwight both stared at each other, feeling the situation turn from a gentle one to a uncomfortable one as the silence drew longer between the two. 

"I already knew that..." David spoke silently, looking at his hands. It caused Dwight to turn his look from a gentle to a bewildered look.

“How…” Dwight asked, still in shock. “How the hell did you find out! Who told you?!” 

“Whoa Dwight, relax!” David replied, holding up his hands. “It was just a rumor that no one could really confirm…” He then lowered his hands, holding up a weak smile. “Until now…” 

“So…” Dwight said, tears brimming in his eyes. “Are you going to run and tell everyone it’s true? The famous David King discovers that the poor excuse of a boy is in love with men…” 

“What?” David asked, a perplexed look on his face. “Why would I cause you pain? I am not some sort of sadistic asshole!” 

“You sure as hell love playing with people’s emotions!” Dwight yelled, tears streaming down his face, causing David to flinch. “You expect me to play along with this and believe you when you already have a perfect life? Are you really serious right now?"

David attempted to open his mouth, but Dwight did not give him a chance to even speak. He overpowered David with his voice and it continued, growing louder. 

“I am nothing compared to you David King!" Dwight stomped his foot down. "You have a future and you are well respected David because they love you for who you are, unlike me..." Dwight then looked at the ground, refusing to look at David at this point. "I am just a poor excuse of a man, who is now rumored to be gay, so I don't think you want to even be around me because I will ruin your life." 

"Dwight, please don't say-" David, once again, tried to speak but Dwight wasn't taking it. He began to walk away almost immediately, hoping that David wouldn't follow him but he felt a hand grasp around his wrist and Dwight nearly growled after this had happened, feeling his blood boil. 

“Let me go King…” Dwight spoke quietly, his free hand curling into a fist. "I may be frail, but I can give a black eye." 

“Not till you listen to what I need to say…” David said, holding onto his wrist tightly. “Promise me you aren’t going to run away if I let go…” 

That wasn’t the answer Dwight was wanting to hear, because next thing he realized, his fist was instantly hurling towards David’s cheek, ensuring that it was going to make direct contact, but David’s free hand immediately caught Dwight’s hand and held it tight. 

Now, David was glaring directly at him, which caused a shiver to travel down Dwight’s spine. 

“Would you for once stop trying to fight for your life and actually listen?!” David screamed, now causing Dwight to flinch. “Every single fucking time I have attempted to talk to you, you have either ran away or smacked me!" Dwight could feel another shiver and he tried to pull his hand away, but David held it strongly. "Give me a fucking chance Fairfield!” 

“That’s a tall order coming-” Dwight began to reply, but David cut him off. 

“Just shut up and listen Dwight!” David yelled, now bringing Dwight's hand down to his other hand and he held them tightly. It caused Dwight to grunt slightly. 

“Fine!” Dwight grumbled, snatching his hands back from David and as he rubbed his wrist, he notice David's eyes turn from a glare into a soft look. It sort of drove Dwight to believe that David was actually telling the truth.

“Dwight, you are a bad liar because you aren’t the person you say you are…” David replied softly, looking at Dwight with hurt in his eyes. “I actually think you are an awesome person, because a lot of younger people do look up to you..." 

“I guess…” Dwight retorted, not really believing David, but David continued on. 

“Dwight, damn it I can’t get you out of my head.” David finally replied, smiling at Dwight. “It was just a festering feeling that always made me want to be around you because your laugh is infectious, your smile is adorable and I am just willing to give up my entire life just to have you by my side!” 

Once again, Dwight stood there in shock as David lowered his gaze and he could feel his heart pounding a million miles a minute as all of the words were beginning to sink into Dwight’s mind. 

Was it true?

It was kind of hard to believe but at the same time, David did really seem genuine. He seemed like he was speaking the truth, but something was keeping Dwight from believing him. Was it the shame? Was the trust? Was it the entire year of shit he put up with because of David? 

“What...What would happen…” Dwight began, biting his bottom lip. “What would even happen if I said I was believing you? That you actually were being genuine.” 

“That is for you to decide Dwight.” David replied, smiling weakly at Dwight. “Would it make me a happy man? Hell the fuck yeah...At the same time though, I can’t force you.”

“You’re right!” Dwight continued and he watched David's smile fall from his face. “You have a girlfriend, someone who loves and cares for you, so you can’t just walk away from that!” 

“Yes I can, Dwight Fairfield because I love you!”


	2. Chapter 2

He had that dream again...

The distant laughter. The tone of the man's voice. His smile. It really was infectious and as Dwight could remember those bright green eyes, his alarm continued to blare in the background, signaling that it was his time to wake up. 

"Why..." Dwight calmly spoke, giving a soft groan soon after as he stretched. "I really wish I didn't have to work today." 

Today was Dwight's first day with his new job at the coffee shop that was just down the street and the fact that he needed to wake up at seven in the morning just to earn some extra cash for something fun to do, it really made him question why it was even such a thing to do? 

"Dwight Nicholas Fairfield!" He heard a voice call out, knowing that it belonged to his mother. "It's time to get up!" 

"I know mom!" Dwight called out, pulling himself out of his bed. "I will be down in a minute!" 

He placed his feet onto the carpet and began to move to the dresser, reaching out for his glasses and instantly placing them right on his face, just so he could see better, but as he got a look in the mirror of what he was looking like, it gave him a slightly shiver because he knew that he was pretty much a ugly duckling.

Dwight poked at his stomach as he realized there was no magical way of making a six pack. Additionally, he was skinny and he looked like a complete nerd after all. It made his heart sink a little bit. 

Wait, why was he thinking like this? Was it because of the dream he was having? Possibly, because he wanted it to become a reality, but at the same time he knew that reality was never going to come to fruition. Only due to the fact that the man that he was thinking about was very straight and very much spoken for. 

David King was a man. A Foreign Exchange student that was from the United Kingdom. He had met David at orientation and Dwight was instantly enchanted by the man's accent, by the man's gorgeous smile and by the fact that he just seemed like a nice fellow.

Though, Dwight could feel his heart sink when he noticed David was beginning to eye most of the blonde bimbos that were in the school and Dwight knew that within this conservative town, he knew that David was going to be as straight as they come. So, why would did Dwight have his heart set on something that isn't obtainable.

Oh wait, when were there tears? He brought his fingers to his face and he could feel the small wet streaks that were being left. It made him instantly wipe them away, grasping for a black polo shirt that was folded nicely on the dresser. Then a few moments later, he got dressed with a pair of khakis and was out of his bedroom before anything else. 

Dwight made his way into the kitchen as he watched both his mother and his father sit at the table, eating breakfast. They seemed both immersed in bills and Dwight began to realize that maybe he could sneak past them before his mother said anything. 

"Look at my handsome boy!" He heard, his stomach sinking. "All ready for his first day at work!' He then watched as his mother stood up from the table and grasping onto her phone that was on the counter.

"Let me get a few pictures of you!" She smiled, holding up her camera, but before Dwight could protest, she snapped the picture and Dwight gave a small groan. 

"Mom, I look hideous!" Dwight hissed, reaching over and grasping onto a apple that was sitting on the counter and she huffed, paying attention to her phone. 

"Nonsense lad!" His father chimed, not looking up from his newspaper. "You look like a dapper young man and you could be a ladies' man if you put your mind to it!" 

Dwight could feel his insides churn as he began to fully realize that it would never become a reality. He would never sleep with a lady, he would never have kids, get married. He would honestly be alone for the rest of his life and he knew that his parents would be so disappointed in the fact that their own son was gay. 

"Dwight? Are you okay?" His mother hummed, placing her hand on his forehead. "You don't look so well my Dweet." 

"I am okay mom, just nervous" Dwight said, moving away from her hand. "I should probably get going because I don't want to be late." 

"See John, you upset him!" His mother exclaimed, reaching over and hugging onto Dwight. " You know that he is already nervous as is!" 

"You baby the boy too much Laura!" His dad chuckled, turning the page on his newspaper. "He is going to have to learn sooner or later about the birds and the bees!' 

"I really got to go!" Dwight said, pulling away from his mother and heading out the door, not listening to a single word that his parents were saying, because just the sex talk alone was already making him feel uncomfortable. 

Thankfully, the café wasn't that far of a walk from his house and as Dwight placed in the headphones, he huddled his jacket close to his body as he began to look towards were he was walking and see all of the townsfolk that were walking by him, either giving him a small wave or a happy smile. 

Though a secret part of him wished that people didn't stare or even encounter him, because he knew that any impression that he gotten from someone was going to head straight back to his parents and Dwight knew that most impressions that were given were only suppose to be positive for the Fairfield family. 

It's not like his family was popular anyways. His dad being unemployed and earning disability checks due to his stage of cancer that he was dealing with, though at the same time his mother working her tail off just to make ends meet, which put Dwight in a spot of needing a job to help out his family. 

His parents did not want him working and going to school at the same time, but the family did have no choice. The checks were regressing and the bills were progressing. So, Dwight was at least able to find something that was not too far from the house due to his best friend Zarina Kassir having a small tie in with the café and Dwight was eternally grateful. 

In the end though, Dwight had a lot to live up to and the fact that his parents made such a good impression, it sort of scared Dwight because it just meant that if he made a bad impression, it was going to look bad on his parents and he was going to be known as the silly child who didn't know any better. 

"Fairfield, you need to keep a stiff upper-lip..." Dwight said to himself, scrolling mindlessly through Facebook and trying to kick all of those thoughts out of his mind. "You can't afford yourself to be torn apart like this..." 

The words did not help though. He knew that the words were not going to help. It truly left a bitter taste in his mouth and all of this thinking forced him to stop paying attention to where he was walking and he ended up smacking right face first into someone's chest.

Dwight let out a gasp as he tumbled backwards and fell right onto his butt, also hearing a deafening crack of a simple cellphone that kept Dwight's sanity in check. 

"No!" Dwight exclaimed, reaching down and grasping onto the phone. "Damn it, I don't have money to replace this!" 

To his dismay, the screen was completely black and as he struggled to turn it back on, he could feel the tears prickle in his eyes, only because it was something that he worked hard for and just in a instance, it was snatched out of his hands, as if there was something working against him. 

"Whoa lad, are you okay?" Dwight heard, detecting some sort of foreign accent. "I didn't mean to do that, honest..." 

Dwight looked up and tried to keep the prickling tears in his eyes as he noticed that it was David that was standing right in front of him. Holding a hurtful look towards Dwight. 

"I hope your phone is okay..." David said, holding out his hand. "It uhh...It seems like it means a lot to you?" 

"It was my first phone..." Dwight said, looking at David's hand and then back at him. "My parents bought for me for my fifteenth birthday..." 

Dwight then took a hold of David's hand and used it to pull himself up, dusting himself off with his free hand. He then turned back to the phone, looking down at the small crack that was on the screen. 

"They can't really afford a whole lot." Dwight said, sounding broken hearted. "It just...I don't want my parents being disappointed in me." 

"So, that's what this is about..." David said, giving a gentle smile. "I am sure that wouldn't happen." 

Dwight looked up and stared into David's eyes, feeling a calm and gentle nature about him, which is strange because Dwight didn't know David that well. He only remember the stories that were told about his girlfriend, his football career, or just about how he was a popular dude. 

"You're that Dwight character aren't you?" David said, tilting his head. "You're our Student Body President aren't you?" 

"You know me?" Dwight asked, feeling a bit of shock that THE David King knew about Dwight. 

"Course I do silly!" David said, giving a small laugh. :"I am one of the people that voted for you because you seemed like a cool guy." 

Dwight could feel himself blush just from his small interaction. Which was crazy because just a moment ago, Dwight could feel like his whole world was broken and there was no one that could fix it...

Unless, it was David King and that was what he just did. 

"That..." Dwight spoke, embarrassed at this point. "That is sweet of you..." 

"Nah, it's the least I could do." David replied, showing off his pearly white smile and it just made Dwight shiver slightly, feeling his nerves shoot up just from this small interaction. 

"I actually could do more..." David said, referencing the phone, but Dwight felt a bit confused. In which David immediately picked up on his confused look. 

"If I may take your phone." David said, holding out his hand. "I actually have a pal at a shop that can fix it for you if you want?" 

Dwight could feel his heart pound like crazy at the small gesture. It made him super happy, but at the same time it made him super cautious. Because why was David being so nice to him? Why was his man just willing to go above and beyond for him? 

"I don't want to take advantage of your kindness." Dwight spoke softly, looking at the ground. "You really don't have to do that." 

"Nonsense!" David laughed, holding out his hand. "You bumped into me and while you should be paying attention to where you are going, I don't want your parents getting upset with you lad." 

There it was again, that silly butterfly feeling. He knew that there was no point in having that feeling because David was straight. He had a girlfriend. There was nothing more that Dwight could do to change his mind on that subject. 

"Alright..." Dwight said, holding his phone up and handing it right over. 

"I should have it done by the end of today!" David said, grinning softly, placing Dwight's phone in his pocket. "Are you doing anything right now though? Maybe we can go get a coffee or something." 

Coffee...Café....

Oh no...

OH NO. 

Dwight eye's grew wide as he began to realize that he was going to be late for work. His first day on the job and he didn't know how the heck he was going to explain to his new boss that he smacked into his crush and broke his phone. 

"I actually have to go to work..." Dwight said, feeling a large bit of disappointment in his stomach. "I work at the local café, but you are welcomed to join me if you want."

Wait, what the hell was Dwight doing? Why was he suggesting that he walk with him? Wasn't this bad? Was this a good idea? Dwight wasn't too sure, but at the same time he knew that he wanted to spend just a bit more time with David. 

A part of Dwight was really wishing that David would say no, but once he saw David's face light up, he knew that bit of doubt and wishing was pushed right out of the door, being replaced with true happiness. 

"I can walk you there!" David said, grinning at the man. "It's the least I could do." 

Dwight could feel his heart pound with joy once again as he nodded his head in an approving manner.

Looks like things were going his way for once! 


End file.
